Analytical systems used in the field of diagnostics require preparation of samples, processing of samples comprising analytes to be analysed, followed by analysis of an analyte.
WO 99/057561 discloses an automated nucleic acid analyzer in which every receptacle comprising a sample with a target nucleic acid analyte moved through all of the different stations of the analyzer for target-capture isolation of the target nucleic acid and subsequent isothermal amplification. The analyzer only comprises one separation station, one amplification station and one detection station.
WO 2008/012104 discloses an analyzer with different modules. A sample preparation module, a module for preparing an amplification reaction mixture, and an optional module for amplification of a nucleic acid analyte can be combined.
The present invention provides for an improved multi-modular analytical system optimized workflow timing of the modules.